Mixed Candy
by greenschist
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles featuring the Lords of the Underworld, their loves, their friends, and a few of their enemies.


A friend gave me 100 prompts for a drabble collection in the fandom of my choice, and I decided to spend some quality time with the Lords of the Underworld. Each drabble is 100 words, and each stands alone, unrelated to the others, unless otherwise indicated. Pretty much every character and every pairing will turn up sooner or later, and I move all through the timeline, from pre-series through the present. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The LotU belong to Gena Showalter, not me. This exercise is strictly for fun, not profit, and I'll return them all, showered, rested, and ready for action, as soon as I'm done.

* * *

**Prompt:** Poetry  
**Characters:** Gideon/Scarlet

He can't say _I love you. _He can't tell her she is beautiful, precious, ferocious, or say any of the pretty words women want. Gideon speaks only in lies, every sentence a riddle to be puzzled out.

Scarlet knows it drives other people crazy, even the friends who love him.

He rolls onto his side, and she stops running her fingers through his bright blue hair, afraid she will wake him up. He just shifts closer and slips a strongly muscled arm around her waist.

"Scar," he mumbles, half-asleep. "Devil. Not mine."

He speaks in lies, but Scarlet hears poetry.

* * *

**Prompt:** Sun-kissed  
**Characters:** Lucien/Anya

Anya both loved and hated Hawaii.

Loved because, well, who _wouldn't_ love miles of sugar-soft sand and clear blue water? The sight of Lucien rising from the surf rendered her almost incoherent with lust.

Sexiest thing _ever_.

The problem was the Hawaiian sun. The way it played over Lucien, as if it were _caressing_ him, the way his skin pinked under its beams, just like it did under her mouth… No way, Anya decided, and crooked her finger until Lucien followed her into the shade.

Anya was a jealous goddess and wouldn't share her man, not even with the sun.

* * *

**Prompt:** Outside  
**Characters:** Paris/Sienna, William

The explosion rocked the palace and sent Paris into full battle mode.

"Sienna!" he roared, racing toward the vault where Cronus had kept his most priceless artifacts, some so old even the Lords couldn't identify them—antiquities William was half-assedly helping Sienna sort.

Inside, Sienna wobbled, wide-eyed and dazed, under the massive hole that had been blasted through the ceiling. William, laughing wildly, was plastered against the wall to avoid falling rock.

"What happened?" Paris scooped up Sienna, smelling smoldering linen and burnt hair.

"Well," William wheezed, still laughing. "Turns out Zeus's lightning bolt is more of an 'outside toy.'"

* * *

**Prompt:** Mine  
**Characters:** Bianka/Lysander

"You have something that belongs to me, Bianka."

Lysander's voice, husky and lust-tinged, sent shivers through her. The best kind of shivers. "Do I?" She touched her lips—not-so-incidentally drawing his gaze to her mouth—and pretended to think.

"Under your skirt." His voice dropped an octave. More shivers. _Oooh, very nice. _

"What these?" Showing him her back, she peeked over her shoulder and flashed her _Property of Lysandy _panties again.

"Since they are mine…" He held out his hand, waiting, and she smiled and began inching them down.

"I guess returning them _is _the good thing to do, huh?"

* * *

**Prompt:** Sorrow  
**Characters:** Sabin/Darla Stefano, Doubt  
**Note:** Pre-series

She dresses, careful to avoid catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_You're looking old. Tired. How much longer will Sabin want you?_

Hands curl over her _(bony)_ shoulders. "Sweetheart, you're beautiful." And she feels like crying. Again. Always.

_Does he _really _love you? He could be using you. If you couldn't help him against the Hunters, he'd—_

Sabin growls a curse before pulling her down against his body. If only she could sink inside him and hide.

"Darla," he sighs against her hair. "Don't doubt yourself. Please. Okay?"

"Okay," but her voice cracks, and she isn't fooling anyone.

* * *

**Prompt:** Victory  
**Characters:** Strider, Galen

"Must suck." Smirking, Strider leaned against the doorway.

Galen didn't look up from the knife he sharpened. "Living here with you Lords? Yes."

"Losing." Strider sauntered into the room. "Your Hunters are decimated, Rhea's dead, the Titan throne lost to you, you're forced to beg _us_ for protection." His smirk broadened into a grin. "How's it feel to be such a loser, Galen? How's it f—"

Galen threw down his knife. "I challenge you to _SHUT UP!"_

Strider stopped talking like his throat had been cut. He flipped Galen off and stormed out.

"Sweet victory at last," Galen muttered.

* * *

**Prompt:** Hell  
**Character:** Legion

It never stops.

She feels the scrape of clawed fingers against her skin even when nothing is touching her. She hears the thud of cloven feet whenever the warriors walk past her closed door. Food turns to ashes in her mouth, choking her with her own bile, and the flowers Ashlyn puts in her room smell like brimstone. Her dreams are monstrous things. She will relive every rape, every defilement, every abomination again and again. Forever.

She wants to die, to escape into blessed nothingness, because she knows: No matter how far away from hell she gets, she never leaves.

* * *

**Prompt:** Book  
**Character:** William, Anya

"You're so lucky," Anya purred, behind him.

William whirled, armed with a stiletto heel in each hand. "Like hell. I've been cursed since the day I met you."

"I'm saying you're lucky _I_ found you searching my closet, not Lucien. Hey!" She caught a flying red shoe before it could hit the floor. "This is a new pair! Watch it." She watched him shift shoe boxes around. "You know, I _am_ Anarchy. Remember? I can think of more creative hiding places than my closet."

"Just give me back my damn book, Anya!"

She smiled, all sugar and spice, "Which page?"

* * *

**Prompt:** Surprise  
**Pairing:** Torin/Cameo

It was like nothing she had ever worn before.

Cameo smoothed her hands down her sides. Why did wearing a dress make her feel so powerful and womanly, so…hot? She imagined the way Torin would look at her, how his hands would twitch with the need to touch, and she shivered in anticipation.

"Ready?" she called.

"Past ready." She could tell he was as close to the bathroom door as he dared come. Still out of reach.

She pulled opened the door. The look on his face was everything she hoped for and enough to shatter her. "Surprise," she whispered.

* * *

**Prompt:** Talk  
**Pairing:** Amun/Haidee

After lifetimes of communicating through sign, Amun reveled in the ability to speak telepathically with Haidee.

He loved being able to tell her she was beautiful. He loved strategizing with her, mid-battle, in total privacy. He loved reading to her as she curled against his side. Most of all, though, he loved being able to do what he was doing now: telling her every dirty thought that crossed his mind, all they ways he wanted her, all while his tongue explored her honeyed depths.

_There's no one luckier than me._

Haidee giggled, breathless. "Funny…that's what I was going to say."

* * *

10/100

I hope you enjoyed reading these drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them. More to come!


End file.
